Tier
Tiers are the game's way of categorizing the amount of durability that particular tool or weapon has. Ammunition is not affected by this constraint. As of the current version of CastleMiner Z, there are 5 tiers for every tool (6 for pickaxes, 4 for every weapon and ammunition. Here is how these are categorized. This page does '''NOT' contain specific durabilities for each tool or weapon. To see these statistics, please visit the Durability page.'' Stone This is the lowest tier in the entire game and is the most easily obtained. Stone Tools These tools are considered extremely expendable because of the abundance of both logs to make wood and then sticks and rocks. They are simply referred to as "Stone ________". Stone Weapons There are no weapons made from stone currently present in the most recent version of the game. Stone Ammunition This type of ammunition is the weakest of its class and is extremely common to make. To make stone bullets, simply referred to as bullets, you must combine 1 rock, 100 brass casings, and 1 piece of coal. They are used by conventional weapons. Copper This is the 2nd lowest tier in the game, but it is still fairly common. Tools These tools are often quite useless seeing as iron tools are avaliable from the start and iron ore is obtainable via the starting stone pickaxe. Weapons There are no weapons made from copper currently present in the most recent version of the game. Ammunition There is no ammunition type made from copper currently present in the most recent version of the game, however they are used to craft brass casings, which is needed for both stone and iron bullets. Iron This is the 3rd lowest or 4th highest tier in CastleMiner Z. It is a fair bit rarer than copper, but it is still fairly common seeing as it can be found in the entrance of caves and on top of mountains. Iron Tools These tools are probably the most commonly used because of the combination of their relatively quick mining speed and cheap crafting recipe, along with iron's abundance. Iron Weapons This is the first category of weapons, also known as "conventional weapons" because of the commonplace in the game. They also deal fairly low amounts of damage. All players will spawn a pistol and knife. Any players who have redeemed their code from the original CastleMiner will also spawn with an assault rifle. Iron Ammunition These are type of bullets are slightly uncommon because of the use of 1 iron ore per 100 bullets. They are significantly stronger and are required to be used for all gold weapons. First time players often accidentily make iron casing to make iron bullets, wasting their iron. Gold This is the 3rd highest or 4th lowest tier in CastleMiner Z. This material is exponentially more difficult to find than any of its predecessors. It is often found near lava and at openings to the hell world. Gold Tools These are the first set of tools that begin to become rarer and less used. This is because gold is the first material to not appear on the surface or at the opening of caves. Gold pickaxes can mine rocks, coal, copper ore, iron ore, gold ore, and diamond ore. Gold Weapons Gold can be used to expand the weapon tier, such as crafting a gold knife or a gold Rifle, SMG, Shotgun, or AR. these weapons are substansialy stronger and more durable than iron weapons. They require iron, not wood, to craft. Gold Ammunition Gold bullets are made by having iron casing, gold, and coal to create gold bullets, which are used for Diamond weapons. Diamond This is the 2nd highest tier in CastleMiner Z. This material is rarer yet to that of gold. It is also the rarest material in the entire game. It can be found in veins of 1-3 diamonds. It is found very near to the entrance to the hell world. Diamond Tools This tier of tools is very rarely used because of Diamond's rarity and the use of gold as the handle instead of sticks. The diamond pickaxe can mine any material that is possible to mine. It cannot mine bedrock or lava. Diamond pickaxes are generally used to either mine bloodstone or for large building projects. Diamond Weapons Diamond weapons are extremley potent, more so than Gold, however crafting them is expensive due to the fact that it uses much Diamond and Gold and needs gold bullets. Diamond Ammunition Diamonds are used to make Diamond bullets for Bloodstone weapons. Diamond bullets are quicker to make considering diamond is harvested already in a pure form rather as an ore, but requires gold casing and coal. Bloodstone Although bloodstone, after being combined with diamonds, is the highest tier in the game, it is one of the most abundant blocks in the game, because it makes up most of the floor and ceiling in the hell underworld. Bloodstone Tools There are no tools made from bloodstone, other than the Bloodstone Pickaxe, currently present in the most recent version of the game. Bloodstone Weapons The most powerful weapons in the game, these are (so far) the best of the best. It will take down most lower grade undead with ease, and can even take down Demons with little effort. They emit a red blast when shot, and they have a red gem on the side of the weapon to make sure it's legit. They can also take down the Undead Dragon in a little under 5 minutes. However while Bloodstone is plentiful, Bloodstone weapons require large amounts of Bloodstone, and due to the hardness of Bloodstone, even with a Bloodstone Pickaxe, it takes a while to harvest large amounts. Bloodstone Ammunition There is currently no kind of Bloodstone bullets in the current version of the game being the highest tier. Category:Tool Category:Crafting